1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to building roofs. Class 52, Roofs and Roofing, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
It has been known to provide metal standing seam roof panels which have edge portions folded over and adapted to interlock with each other to form roof coverings. However, a problem encountered with the prior art metal interlocking standing seam roof panels is that when they are subjected to a negative loading, the wind uniformly tends to lift the flat sheet portions of such panels upwardly, and to unhook the joints where the roof panels are joined together, and as a result the disconnected panels are lifted off of the building on which they were mounted.